Kresnik
Kresnik is a demon in the series. History Slovenia. A shaman who transformed into a white-coated animal to fight the Kudlak. In Croatian and Slovenian lore, a person born with a caul was destined to become either a Kudlak or a Kresnik. A person so destined to become a Kudlak would already begin a career of evil while still alive - his soul would leave his body at night in animal form and fly through the air to attack people or to magically do other harm to the community he lived in. When he died, he became an undead vampire who was then an even greater threat to the community. But if a person born with a caul became a Kresnik, he became a champion of the community. While he lived, his soul left his body in animal form at night to fight against both living and undead Kudlaks. Where the kresnik was the representative of goodness and light, the kudlak symbolized evil and darkness. Kresnik is also the name of the Slovenian storm god, believed to be cognate with the Russian Perun. The precise connection between this figure and the vampire hunter is unknown. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Genma Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Genma Race *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Genma Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Genma Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Genma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Kresnik acts as one of the five demons that controls the Pentalpha system. Players can align with him to fight against mobs representing the other demons within the system. Those fighting against him will face waves of demons belonging to the Fairy, Dragon King and Beast races. By acquiring enough power for him, players can obtain the ability to fuse him in a special fusion of Cu Chulainn and Unicorn. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Alongside Kudlak he appears in Sector Delphinus as an NPC. He has a role in EX Missions given by him and his archenemy. He requests the Hawthorn Spear for the final fight against Kudlak. After receiving their weapons the two will go to the far north of the 1st Floor to battle. If his mission is done then he will inflict great harm to Kudlak, who will retreat. If Kudlak has the Pest Crop he will poison Kresnik, who retreats. If they both have the weapons it will end in a draw. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kresnik can be found in the main temple of Tsukiji Konganji. He can teach Nanashi the Hamaon, Grand Tack, Sukunda and Heaven's Bow skills through his Demon Whisper. Kresnik benefits from learning Gun and Light skills, with greater benefit to Gun skills due to his Dexterity and Pleroma. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Kresnik can perform the combo Crosswinds with Cherubim. ''Devil Survivor'' Kresnik is the demon that temporarily possesses Mari Mochizuki due to her desire to kill the vampire Kudlak. In order to banish the vampire, he needs to consume white amnion while in her body and deal the finishing blow. To ensure Mari's survival, the party must retrieve her missing bag containing the amnion and assist her in the fight at Bugeikon on Day 5. Successfully defeating Kudlak before he escapes will unlock both Kresnik and Kudlak for fusion. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * His appearances and dialogue often revolve around his eternal enemy, Kudlak. To contrast his rival, he usually has a benevolent and noble personality acting as something of a white knight. He also has opposing resistances, being weak to ice yet often strong against fire attacks. Category:Slavic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Kresnik Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas